Discovered
by MallowBloom
Summary: Angeli tricked Thranduil as well as her entire family into thinking she was dead, but after an unexpected run in at Tauriel's wedding, the truth comes out. Now Angeli is now forced to make a dreadful decision; stay with Bard, or return to her real home. Bard/OC
1. Prologue

**After I finished my book, "Betrayal", I got some questions about Angeli and Bard, and finally, a request to do a story about them, so that's what I am going to do, so if you haven't read "Betrayal", I suggest you read it first. I will be working on this as well as Journey to Mordor, which I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, this is the first time I've been able to write in a while, my teacher has been killing us with homework. More to come in Spring Break. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I do."

"I do."

Everyone stood up as Prince Legolas and the new Princess Tauriel were pronounced husband and wife. Angeli watched silently as the couple walked out of the clearing, then she grabbed her white shawl with silver embroidery on it and covered her hair with it. Just for safe measures. She felt a tap on her arm and turned, assuming it was Bard.

She was met with the confused face of her mother.

"Do I...know you?" Galadriel asked, squinting her eyes.

Angeli pulled her shawl closer to her face and lowered her eyes.

"I do not think so," Angeli murmured quietly, trying not to let her voice quiver.

Galadriel gazed at her for a few moments, then she turned away.

"Rhaich!" Angeli cursed under her breath as she searched for Bard, finally spotting him across the clearing. She quickened her pace until she was right in front of him.

"What is it?" he demanded, but by the look he gave her, he already had a good idea of what it was.

"We need to go!" she breathed, she couldn't let Galadriel know where she was, or that she was alive.

Suddenly, her elven ears picked up a faint, yet unmistakable, shout.

"Angeli!"

She knew.

Bard sensed something was wrong. "Let's go," he whispered, grabbing Angeli's arm and pulling her away from te crowd.

But Angeli couldn't help but continue to hear her mother's desperate cry that trailed behind them.

"Angeli!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, there will be more coming during spring break!-Mallowbloom**


	2. Galadriel?

Angeli was hunched over, washing the dishes again. Her mind still troubled after her encounter with Galadriel. She was so out of it, she barley noticed she was using a cup to clean a plate. A hand carefully took the cup away from her, and Angeli looked up, startled. It was Bard.

"It has been two weeks," he murmured, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "I think you are safe."

Angeli narrowed her eyes and snatched the cup back.

"This is my mother," she told him, turning back to the dishes. "You never know what she might do."

Bard sighed. "If you insist on stressing out over what Galadriel _might _do, at least let me help with the dishes. I do not want you to break anything."

Angeli didn't answer, but she did move over so Bard could help. They washed the dishes in silence, until Bard broke it.

"What is it with you and your mother anyway?" he questioned. "I mean, why does she hate you?"

Angeli sighed. "She never wanted me."

"Why not?"

"I do not know," at this point, Angeli was trying not to lose her temper.

"What do you mean?"

"She wanted a boy!" Angeli finally snapped, lack of sleep taking it's toll on her.

Bard's hand brushed hers ever so slightly.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I did not mean to offend you."

Angeli felt her cheeks warm at his touch, and she quickly pulled away, heading for the door. She needed some fresh air, desperately. She opened the door...

And was met with her mother's hurt features.

She screamed and shut the door.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I know this chapter is short but I have been very busy these past couple weeks, I will, however, try to update more often. Sorry for the wait -Mallowbloom**


	3. Real?

"What?" Bard was at her side in an instant, his cheeks red after the hand touching scene.

"G-Galadriel!" Angeli breathed shakily.

Bard opened the door, but saw no one.

"What on Middle-Earth are you talking about?" he demanded.

Angeli peered at the doorway anxiously. She started trembling. Bard grabbed her arms gently and pulled her away from the door, closing it behind him.

"I think your lack of sleep is making you imagine things," he murmured.

"But I saw her!" Angeli protested, her blue eyes narrowing.

"I think you should lie down," Bard told her.

This just made Angeli angry.

"I am perfectly fine!" she snapped as her vision became black around the edges.

The last thing she remembered was the ground rushing towards her, and powerful hands holding onto her arms.

0o0

The first thing Angeli saw when she woke up was Tilda's fearful gaze.

"Angeli, what happened?" the little girl asked fearfully.

Angeli's head was throbbing, and she found she couldn't respond.

"Tilda," Bard had entered the room. "Leave her alone, she needs peace and quiet. She is very tiered."

Tilda backed up a bit, and with one last look at Angeli, she left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Bard asked, sitting next to Angeli and gently placing a glass of water in her hands.

"F-fine," Angeli stuttered, taking a small sip of water. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"You fainted," Bard replied. "Probably because of all the stress you are putting on your body." He gave her a pointed look.

Angeli sighed, and the two fell into a silence.

Bard finally coughed. "So..." he began carefully. "Do you want to discuss what happened earlier?"

Angeli felt her cheeks redden, and she turned away.

"No," she whispered. She didn't want to know what was happening between her and Bard. In a way, she was scared of what was happening between her and Bard.

Bard nodded, and with that, he got up and began busying himself with housework.

Angeli could practically feel the hurt coming off Bard in waves, but she didn't say anything.

She was too confused to say anything.

* * *

**So I decided to write another chapter in case I don't get another chance to do so for a while. And yes, I do know these chapters are short, but they will be getting longer. I also discovered that when you listen "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard" over and over again while writing, it gets stuck in your head. Who knew. Anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter -Mallowbloom**


	4. Do you love him?

1 week passed, then 2, and Angeli was beginning to believe Bard's words. She figured if Galadriel was going to make a bold move to get her, she would've already pulled something. And so Angeli began to relax. Maybe a bit too much. She hanging the clothes with Sigrid and Tilda outside when it all came crashing down. Perhaps in more ways then one.

"Angeli?" Tilda asked.

"Mmhup?" Angeli muttered with a clothes pin in her mouth.

"Do you like dad?"

Angeli almost dropped the clothes pin, and her face became so red, she had to turn away so the girls wouldn't notice.

"Well?" Tilda pressed.

"Of course I _like _your dad. I wouldn't live with him if I didn't," she replied carefully.

Tilda seemed to know she was hiding something.

"But do you like him more then a friend?" she demanded. "Do you _love _him?"

"Of course she doesn't love him!" Angeli was spared from answering by Sigrid. "Imagine how weird and silly that would be!" she continued.

Angeli felt relived that Sigrid had answered for her, but at the same time, she felt as though she had been hit by a brick wall when Sigrid had said how weird and silly it would be.

_It isn't that silly, is it? _she thought. _My feelings for Bard can't be that weird, right?_

"I should hope not!" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Angeli felt her heart sink as she turned around and recognized who it was.

Galadriel had come.

* * *

**Hi guys. Sorry this is a rather short chapter, I had dental work done yesterday (which was no walk in the park) and today my mouth hurt like hell. Here's a helpful tip; never get an extraction. Anyways, I should feel better in a few days, so the chapters should be better. Until next chapter- Mallowbloom**


	5. Home?

"Tilda, pinch me," Angeli ordered calmly.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Tilda pinched her and Angeli felt it.

This was real.

"Sigrid," Angeli continued softly. "Take Tilda back to the house and tell your dad to come here."

Sigrid knew better then to argue, so she hurried off with Tilda.

"Calling back up, Angeli?" Galadriel asked. "Did you like my little appearance a few weeks ago?"

Angeli stood ridgid and did her best to ignore her mother.

"Angeli, what's-" Bard stopped beside Angeli and stared at Galariel. "Wrong," he whispered.

"She back," Angeli muttered back.

"Bard," Galadriel murmured, narrowing her eyes.

"Galadriel," Bard answered stifly.

"Oh Angeli, I've missed you so much!" Galadriel turned her attention to her daughter. She stepped forward, just as Bard stepped in front of Angeli.

"Stay away from her!" he whispered, shielding Angeli from her mother.

"She is my daughter!" Galadriel protested. "You were nothing but a pitiful townsfolk protecting her until I could come and bring her back home!"

"Do not talk about Bard that way!" Angeli pushed past Bard so that she was face-to-face with her mother.

"Angeli..." Bard warned.

Galadriel rolled her eyes. "I only speak the truth, nettë, and now that I've found you, it's time for us to go back to Lorien."

"Home?" Angeli spat in disgust. "As I recall, _you _were the one who sent me to Rivendell when I was a mere three-hundred years old," she narrowed her eyes. "Why do you pick _now _to send me home, emel?"

"I have seen the errors of my ways, and I wish for you to come home so that we may be a happy family," Galadriel explained. "You would be the princess of Lorien again. Do you not want that?"

"No. I do not wish to return to a place where I was not wanted," Angeli replied cooly.

Galadriel gasped in outrage, but then she returned to her strangly calm self.

"I know this must be over-wellming after all this time of staying with _him_," Galadriel murmured softly. "So I will give you a week to make your decision and pack."

"She does not need-"

"Thank you, mother," Angeli interrupted Bard's protest.

Galadriel nodded.

_It's cute; what you two have, _her voice sounded in Angeli's head.

Angeli lowered her eyes and her cheeks became a light shade of pink.

_I do not know what you are talking about, _she told the voice back. There was laughter, then nothing, as Galadriel turned and began to walk away.

"One week!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Then she was gone.

0o0

"What the hell was that?" Bard demanded.

"You just gave her the liberty to come back here!"

"What was I supposed to do, Bard?" Angeli retorted. "Say no and let her come back here day after day until I finally gave in and left with her?"

"And when she does come back?" Bard's voice became a whisper. "What will you say then?"

Angeli's blue eyes locked with Bard's brown eyes.

"If you wish to know whether I am leaving or not, say it out right," Angeli murmured, suddenly wanting to know what he thought.

Bard lowered his eyes and was silent for a few moments. Then he raised his eyes again.

"Are you leaving?"

Angeli felt her heart beat speed up. "No," her voice came out scratchy. "No," she repeated. "I would never leave. I love-" she stopped and saw Bard's eyes widen.

"-this place too much," she finished quickly.

Before Bard could respond, Tilda came rushing out of the house.

"I-I heard mumbles an-and raised voices an-and Angeli are you okay?" the poor girl was trembling.

"I'm fine," Angeli responded calmly.

"Good. Because I'm not," Tilda began sobbing and Angeli pulled her close.

"Who was she?" Tilda whispered.

"No one you should be concerned about," Angeli murmured rubbing Tilda's back. "She will not hurt you." Although Angeli herself wasn't sure how far Galadriel would go to get what she wanted.

"_I _will not allow her to hurt you," she vowed.

Translations:

Nettë- daughter

Emel- mother


	6. Good-Bye

Ever since Angeli had uttered those words to Tilda, a brillient plan had entered her mind, though she wouldn't dare say it aloud. She didn't want to follow through with it, but in her mind, it was the last resort that she had come to. Bard seemed to know it, too. As the days passed, he became more and more distant, as though he knew something was up, but he didn't dare say it aloud for the children's sake. And the sad part about it was Angeli did nothing to stop it, though it hurt her not to.

0o0

This continued on for the rest of the week, until the day Galadriel came back for Angeli's decision.

"Well?" The Lady Of Light made no attempt to be polite as Bard opened the door. "Is she coming or not?"

Before Bard could respond, Angeli walked up carrying a small bag of her belongings.

"I have decided to return to Lothlorien," she annonced.

Bard closed his eyes in disappointment, but Galadriel just smiled.

"Excellent," Galadriel clapped her hands once. "Shall we go now?"

"May I have a moment alone?" Angeli asked politly. "To say my good-byes?"

Galadriel looked like she was about to say something that would most surtanly not be pleasent, but in the end she just nodded, and Angeli shut the door.

The whole household was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Kids, go to your rooms," Bard ordered, deathly quiet. "I need to talk to Angeli alone."

"Bye Angeli," Tilda whispered as her siblings pushed her into another room.

"Bard..." Angeli began as the children left.

"You said you would never leave me!" he interupted, his eyes blazing with fire that made Angeli flinch.

"I don't have a choice!" Angeli responded, desperation creeping into her voice.

"Yes, you do!" Bard snapped. "So stay!"

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because I love you!" Angeli finally shouted.

Bard's eyes softened for a second, then they turned hard.

"I love you...too much to let you get caught in the middle of all this," Angeli murmured, her voice breaking.

Bard narrowed his eyes. "If you really loved me," he whispered cooly. "You would have known that I love you, and we could have talked about this."

"Bard..."

"It's fine though," Bard turned his back on her. "I obviously do not love you too much, otherwise my heart would be breaking right now."

"I'm sorry," Angeli whispered.

"I am too," Bard's voice began breaking. "Now leave."

A single tear slid down Angeli's cheek as she left, leaving Bard, dispite his previous words, heart broken and sad.


	7. She left!

Bard stared at the door for a few minutes after Angeli had left, then the children entered and Bard was faced with the tough task of telling them what had happened.

"Dad?" Tilda looked up at Bard with puppy-like eyes. "Where is Angeli?"

"She left," Bard muttered gruffly.

"She actually went back Lorien?" Sigrid asked, seeming more relived then hurt.

"Never mind that. You actually let her leave?" Bain's eyes were widened in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I let her leave?" Bain seemed to have struck a nerve with his father.

"I-I just thought you loved her," Bain's face got red. "I thought then when you love someone, you fight for them."

Those words hit Bard like a brick wall, though all he did was turn away again. "Well, I did not. She is in Galadriel's hands now."

"But, Dad," it was Tilda's turn to speak up. "Doesn't part of you want to go after her?"

"No. And I think it's time for all of you to help me prepare dinner," Bard's voice came out in a scratchy whisper.

He heard footsteps as the children moved away from him.

_It was a stupid love; she is an elf, I am human. It would never have worked. _He told himself.

0o0

Angeli sat on the dry, green grass in LothLorien. Alone, watching the sunset. There had been a welcome feast for her, but she had excused herself. She didn't want to see a bunch of faces who were only being friendly because she was a princess; she wanted Bard. She closed her eyes as the gentle breeze of Spring made her hair float back, and regretted it. Thoughts from the day made their way back to her. She didn't know why she had told Bard she had loved him, perhaps it was her way of finalizing that she was leaving forever; a final good-bye. What did she have to loose? Nothing, because Bard loved her, too, but at the same time, his words had still hurt like a knife to the heart. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and knew more were coming. Wiping the tear away, she took a deep breath. But that didn't work, and soon more came. Frustrated, Angeli shut her eyes tighter.

"Is it over yet?" she asked the sky helplessly.

No one answered her.

* * *

**Hey guys, I just realized that I missed the real chapter 5, so you guys might want to re-read that. Distracted Mallowbloom will be distracted. Anyways, hopefully there won't be any more mistakes like that. Until next time,**

**-Mallowbloom**


	8. The Mirror Of Galadriel

Angeli wandered around LothLorien as darkness engulfed the night sky like a blanket, the soft lights of her home serving little to no purpose at this hour. But Angeli was oblivious to all of this. She had a mission tonight, and she was determined to accomplish it.

Find the Mirror Of Galadriel.

At one point, long ago, she had known where it was like she knew her hair was attached to her head, but after centuries of being in Rivendell, at one point she just hadn't cared enough to remember anymore.

The lights behind her were getting dimer, making the elleth squint in the darkness and almost trip.

Then she saw it.

Carefully, she walked down a small slope until she was right in front of it.

She needed to see Bard, even if it was only for a moment. She needed to know if he would be alright.

She grabbed the vase that her mother always left by her mirror and approached the pool of water a few feet away from where she was standing; the gentle sounds of her vase filling up making her almost calm.

Once it was full she carefully poured the water into the basin that was Galadriel's Mirror and put the vase down beside her.

The water rippled a few times, then images began to appear.

She saw Bard, his face pleading; Tilda was in the next image, crying; and Sigrid, oh Sigrid...she looked horrified...

"Whatever are you looking at, nettë?" A cool, deadly familiar voice asked.

Angeli forced her eyes to peel away from the water.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded bitterly, turning to face Galadriel.

"This is _my_ land; and you are using _my _mirror," Galadriel icy blue scanned Angeli.

Angeli rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror, only to find the images had disappeared.

Galadriel's gaze followed Angeli's.

The young princess heaved a sigh, then turned to leave.

"I have seen what you've seen," Galadriel whispered. "Perhaps more."

Angeli stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Have you now?" she responded coolly.

She didn't have to turn around to know her mother was smiling.

"Perhaps you would like to know what I have seen?" she offered smugly.

It was tempting, but Angeli knew that that type of information would most certainly come with a price with the Lady Of Light.

Her body had become tense, so she just took a deep breath.

"No thank you," she began walking away. "I will just live my life in the present like everyone else."

She bit her lip as her mom didn't respond. _Something terrible is going to happen,_ she told herself, remembering the few images that she had seen. _And I won't be there to help them._

Of course, Angeli had forgotten that her mother could read her thoughts, but as soon as she was out of earshot, Galadriel turned back to her mirror as one more image appeared.

It was Angeli, her hair stained with blood, laying on her back with blood pooling around her; Bard standing over her.

"Oh, nettë," she sighed, a delightfully evil smile forming on her lips. "In the end, you might find that Bard is closer to you then you think."


	9. Alfrid

It was more then a few days until Bard was able to sleep properly, and even more for him to gather up the strength to walk more then five feet away from his house.

However, on the fifth day of isolation from the town, Bard realized that there were other things that needed tending to, and decided that it was time to get out and face things head-on.

So after putting Sigrid in charge of the house, he headed out the door, feeling a cool breeze fly past him.

Fall was on it's way.

His thoughts went back to his last conversation with Angeli.

_I love you...too much to let you get caught in the middle of all this. _

He had told her his feelings as well...to a certain extent.

Why couldn't he have just said "I love you too," and left it like that?

"I'm too stubborn," he muttered as he recalled his real words.

_If you really loved me, you would know that I love you too, and we could have talked about this. _

He heaved and exasperated sigh and narrowly avoided banging his head against the wall of a house.

_Now leave. _

Angeli was probably in Lothlorien right now, hating him because she thought he hated her now.

"Wherever is your wife, Bard?" An annoyingly familiar voice asked from behind Bard.

"She has been dead for several years, Alfrid," Bard replied in a bored manner, not turning around or breaking his stride.

"I believe you attended her funeral."

"Yes," Alfrid replied in an amused tone. "Your crying was like that of your youngest." His tone became sincere again.

"But that is not one I am talking about. I am talking about the mysterious blonde haired she-elf that has been seen around your house. She is your wife, is she not?"

Bard didn't know how the Master Of Lake-Town endured his annoying assistant, but he was _not_ having it.

"She is not my wife," he replied bitterly. "And she never will be, for she has gone back to her homeland."

Alfrid stopped following him.

"What a shame," he called. "I was hoping you two would get married and you could leave and life in the bushes she calls home!"

Bard kept walking, never looking back.


	10. The Silver Blade

Deep in the heart of Lothlorien, under the dark night sky, something flashed silver. It was the glint of a sword; perhaps one of the elven warriors, practicing in the training area? The elf carefully drew the sharp blade from it's sheath and began to do drills and wave it here and there, almost as though it was preparing for war...

0o0

"It is the most unusual thing," Celeborn stated as he stood with Galadriel in front of her mirror. In front of them lay one of the swords used for training.

"How did it get here from the training grounds? Is Gandolf around?"

Galadriel dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Nonsense, a guard must have left it here as a joke."

But the Lady Of Light was trying to sound less concerned then she was.

0o0

The warrior's blade hit the grass with a thud, and it heaved a long sigh.

The sun was rising.

It would be dawn soon.

The warrior, knowing what it would mean, immediately sheathed it's sword, then got an idea.

A warning.

A warning for it's next victims.

_Just to let them know what's coming, _it thought.

As it lay the sword in front of the basin, the dark sky beginning to turn dark gray, a gust of wind blew it's cloak off it's face, exposing it's blonde hair and blue eyes.

Angeli smiled and ran off.

The dark side of her was back, and it had taken away all the trances of good.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I've taken a bit longer to update, but I've been feeling a little under the weather this week, so that's why this chapter's so short. Anyways, I do want to make an effort to not miss my updates, so I'll try my best to be back next Sunday. Until then,  
**

**-Mallowbloom**


	11. A Private Investigation

Bard had known Alfrid was bothersome and obnoxious-in fact, more then half of Lake-town would tell you he should've been born a rat-, but he hadn't thought that the Lake-Master's assistant would be so prying and stubborn involving a matter that was pretty self-explanatory. The first of many uncalled for encounters happened when Bard and his small family had gone to the marketplace.

Sigrid tentivly scanned the tomatoes with Tilda, occasionally grabbing some when she found good ones. Meanwhile, Bain and Bard talked with a merchant that was very close to them.

"You didn't hear it from me," he told Bard. "But Alfrid's been 'round, trying to dig up any dirt about what exactly happened between you and that she-elf."

Bard sighed, and Bain, knowing he didn't belong in this situation, left to walk with Sigrid and Tilda.

"What has he told everyone?" Bard asked, silently dreading the answer.

"That the Lake-Master is investigating a private matter that went down between you and a she-elf. He asks anyone with information to see him."

_A private investigation, _Bard almost scoffed aloud. Of course Alfrid would have made up some lie to get information.

"Thank you, Arthur," he murmured to the merchant, before turning back to his kids.

With the way things were going, Alfrid was going to pester anyone to get information, and he needed to make sure his kids knew not to tell anyone anything.

Sigrid and Tilda had moved down to the cucumbers, but Bain was nowhere in sight.

Bard shrugged; maybe he had just gone home?

He took two steps towards Sigrid and Tilda, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"What do you know about that elf that was living with your father?"

Bard immediately turned to the source of the noise and found Alfrid cornering Bain.

The young boy looked both flustered and confused.

"Alfrid, step away from my son!" Bard ordered.

Alfrid turned around.

"Oh, why hello, Bard," he answered. "Bain and I were just having a little chat."

"Oh, believe me, I know what you two were doing," Bard retorted. "Come on, Bain, let's go home."

Bain ran over to Bard as if his life depending on it.

"And Alfrid," Bard added. "Stay away from my family."

Bard turned and began to walk away with Bain at his side.

"Come on," he murmured to his son. "Let's go find your sisters."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just kinda this faze I go through during school sometimes. Anyways, this story is half-way finished already and I plan to see it through to completion. Until next time, **

**-Mallowbloom**


	12. Plans

Angeli knew it would be hard to kill her mother.

Galadriel was a very powerful wizard, and Angeli knew only too well the possibility of her mother already knowing her plans. But the Lady Of Light would give nothing away; perhaps she had seen the future and knew Angeli's plan would fail?

That thought made the princess even more on edge.

She had practiced countless sword drills, made all the arrangements, and yet, somehow, she knew Galadriel was aware of her plans. But she had to go through with the plan; it was the only way she'd have peace.

0o0

"Would you come for a walk with me?" Galadriel asked Angeli one day at breakfast.

The young elleth was taken aback by her mother's words, but all she did was nod.

"I will meet you by my mirror," Galadriel murmured.

Angeli's gaze followed her as she left. It all seemed too perfect. She was going on a walk, alone...with Galadriel, in a remote place and Galadriel was giving her time to grab her weapons. It all seemed like a perfect opportunity, which made Angeli suspicious. She quietly slipped a sword under her dress and began making her way to Galadriel's mirror.

0o0

"I'm glad you came," Galadriel murmured as Angeli approached.

"You knew what I was planning," Angeli responded. "So why did you give me this chance? Do you _want _to die?"

Galadriel laughed shrilly, and Angeli felt her heart sink.

"No, I do not wish to die," she responded. "I just wanted to see if you would really attempt to do such a thing to your mother."

Angeli reached for her sword just as Galadriel whipped out her hand. As Angeli darted out of the way, she felt a blast of wind on the tip of her left ear. She drew her sword as Galadriel slowly walked around her in a circle.

"Did you really think I was blind to all your late night practices?" she drawled.

"No," Angeli answered, ashamed that her voice was shaking.

"Well then, why don't you show me what you've got?" Galadriel taunted.

Angeli raised her sword just as Galadriels began to circle her. One by one she studied them.

"Go on," the chanted in unison. "Which one of us is real?"

Angeli had discovered something interesting about the Galadriels; only one of them was wearing a ring.

She slowly walked around the circle, and as she passed by the Galadriel with a ring, she saw a glimmer of fear in it's eyes, before it was gone, and she knew her theory was correct.

She turned on the real Galadriel and softly pressed her sword to her mother's neck. All at once, the other Galadriels disappeared.

"How stupid do you think I am, mother?" she asked softly, pressing her sword harder against Galadriel's neck.

Galadriel didn't respond, and when Angeli looked into her eyes, she almost felt merciful.

"Well?" Galadriel chocked out. "Are you going to kill me or not?"

Angeli narrowed her eyes and all the mercy was gone. She saw a thin line of blood trailing down Galadriel's neck, and she braced herself to finish it.

"Angeli!" A shout rang out. "Don't do something you will regret!"

Angeli recognized the voice.

_Bard._

* * *

**Hey guys, I know "Mallow finally updated". Yeah, sorry about the wait. Not to make excuses, but it _is _my first year of high school and I just ended first term on Friday, so I haven't really had too much spare time. Also, I'm getting really into my newest story "Fatality" so that's also why I haven't been updating too often. I hope you guys like this chapter nonetheless. Until next time,  
**

**-Mallowbloom**


	13. Foiled Plans

He had come back.

"What are you doing here?" Angeli demanded shakily, trying to keep her sword against Galadriel's neck.

She heard footsteps behind her as Bard approached.

"I'm here because I care about you," he murmured. "Angeli, violence is not the answer. You are way better then this."

"Then you do not know me as well as you think," Angeli responded coolly.

"This is who I am."

Bard placed a hand on Angeli's shoulder.

"No, this isn't who you are. You are not a cold hearted, evil murderer. What happened to the sweet elleth whom my children loved so much?"

"She's gone," Angeli whispered softly.

"No," Bard's breath tickled her ear. "She's still there, somewhere. Hiding, perhaps."

Angeli's grip on her sword faltered for a brief moment, and Galadriel saw it as her chance.

Using all her remaining strength, she pushed Angeli away from her, sending both Angeli and Bard across the clearing, and Angeli's sword, well, it spiraled a good five feet away from them.

"You foolish, foolish princess," Galadriel spat, her magic practically swirling around her in a thick fog.

Angeli shivered without even thinking and found that she had instinctively grabbed his hand.

"Sorry," she muttered, pulling away.

"Angeli-"

Bard was cut off by Galadriel's voice.

"Enough!" she commanded, pushing her hand out.

Angeli and Bard rolled to the left and as Bard stop rolling, he noticed Angeli was on top of him. Her face flushed red and she made to get off him, but before she could move, Bard grabbed her hand. Angeli looked up at him, startled, then her eyes closed, and she fell off him lazily.

Now Galadriel stood over him with Angeli's sword in her hands, blood dripping off the tip.

_Angeli's blood. _

Bard's gaze shifted over to Angeli's body. She was lying on her back, and blood was pooling around her.

Galadriel looked at Bard and saw his hand intertwined with Angeli's. There was now fire in her eyes.

"You!" she threw her sword down and Bard rolled to the side again, narrowly avoiding being cut in half.

"You did this!" she pushed her hand towards Bard.

He tried to dodge, but Galadriel's magic was too fast this time. He flew a couple feet away, then landed hard on his side.

"At least...I am not...the one who killed her," Bard wheezed, breathing heavily.

"I had no choice," Galadriel responded coolly. "She was out of control. Imagine what she could have done had she lived."

"She was perfectly fine when she was with me!" Bard snapped, coughing immediately after. "She was wonderful," he whispered.

"Until you ruined her with your stupid peasant talk," Galadriel muttered. "You ruined my daughter," she drawled.

"How can you say that?" Bard rasped. "You sent her off to Rivendell. She was ruined long before I met her."

Out of the corner of his eye, Bard saw Angeli move. Galadriel saw it as well, and began to move towards her daughter.

"Do not touch her!" Bard warned. "Take me instead."

Angeli began to stir. "Bard...no."

Bard kept his gaze on Galadriel. "Let her live, kill me instead."

Galadriel looked hesitant, but after a few moments, her lips twisted into a small smile. She now moved towards Bard, Angeli's sword glinting in the moonlight.

Bard closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

"Galadriel, stop!"

Bard opened one eye to see a figure standing almost completely out of his line of vision. Galadriel froze and closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"Put the sword down," the voice continued, as Bard shifted, squinting to try and figure out who it was saving them.

All he could make out was silver hair against the glare of sunlight, which did not help him out at all.

The figure made to move forward, before noticing Bard's curious gaze was trained on him.

"It's okay now," it soothed, moving forward as Bard's eyes began to drop.

"_Esta, mellon min._"

Those were the last words Bard heard as darkness engulfed him and he passed out.

**Translations:**

_Esta, mellon min- Rest, my friend.  
_


End file.
